pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse Assault Rifle (TreyR9)
* |type = Primary|grade = Legendary|released = TBD|efficiency/_damage = 35-65|fire_rate = 97|capacity = 45|mobility = 70|accuracy = Lossless (100%@100m, 1-inch bulls-eye)|range = All|upgrades = None|theme = Ninium Themed|supported_maps = Train Depot, Cargo Ship|cost = 425 |level_required = 36|image1 = IAR1.PNG|caption1 = Concept art for the Impulse Assault Rifle}} The Impulse Assault Rifle is a primary weapon. It is the successor of the Impulse Rifle. Designed as an upgrade for the Impulse Rifle I-9, it sacrificed rate of fire for increased capacity and accuracy. It was created from Ninium, one of the most resilient materials in the galaxy, and as a result will last a long time. It fires energy pellets, which travel extremely quickly and can both incapacitate and disintegrate opponents, depending on the weapon's settings. Though the stun mode's pellets contain substantially less energy, they require just as much as the kill mode's to counter the stun pellet's natural tendency to expand into a ring shape. Appearance It is a bullpup-style assault rifle, featuring a mostly gray stock with orange markings. The barrel, or "Impulse Core," also glows a bright orange. The trigger is very far forwards, which increases stability when firing and assists in aiming from hip-fire. It has a tactical rail where sights can be attached and flip-up peep sights, though these are unusable. The clip is bright orange and equipped with a grip to remove it more easily. Strategy The weapon can be used very similarly to the Impulse Rifle. It features powerful damage per shot (for an automatic weapon), a moderate fire rate, unrivaled accuracy, a decent clip, and a slow reload. Tips * Use it like you would the Impulse Rifle. It is a sidegrade, trading off reload speed, fire rate, and a scope for more accuracy and bullets per clip. ** It is better in sustained firefights than the Impulse Rifle, but it sacrifices its use as a selective targeting weapon to achieve this. * Even though it lacks a scope, this weapon can pack a devastating punch at long ranges if your aim is decent. * The weapon has no bloom, so your aim is the deciding factor of whether the shots hit or not. * It is also amazing in close range, although you can damage yourself. * Reload whenever possible, and try not to get caught out of ammo in combat. * Aiming for the head will do additional damage as of the 15.8 update. * This weapon can hit through thin walls, so make use of this on Train Depot. * Avoid Impulse Rifle users, as their faster fire rate will kill you faster than you can kill them. Counters * Stay moving constantly, as this weapon can shred your armor in seconds. * Take advantage of the slightly reduced fire rate to get up close with a shotgun. * Alternatively, try engaging with a sniper from afar. Do not forget, however, that this weapon can easily kill you in long ranges even without a scope. * Catch the user off-guard while reloading, as the reload is quite slow. * Don't hide behind narrow walls. * The Impulse Rifle counters this weapon at longer ranges if all your shots hit. However, the Impulse Assault Rifle will beat it in a sustained firefight as it has 45 shots compared to the Impulse Rifle's 25. * If the user is not very good at aiming, strafe left and right while jumping. If the user is good at aiming, attempt to take them out from afar or rocket jump into close range. Attributes * Automatic * Area Damage (very small) History The Impulse Assault Rifle was developed as an upgrade to the Impulse Rifle, although in-game it serves as a sidegrade. It is also capable of generating ammo off of biothermal energy, though it lacks this feature in-game. Weapon Setups This is an amazing primary that is useful in nearly all situations if your aim is decent. Equip an automatic backup to whip out when this runs out of ammo, and a good sniper for long ranges. Trivia * A derivative of this weapon exists—The Assault Stock (Impulse Rifle), which is actually a stock that is clipped onto the Impulse Rifle. * It has the best accuracy of any hitscan weapon in the game. * Unlike MatthewGo707's Impulse Assault Rifle, this weapon actually pertains to lore, theme, and game balance. It also, in no way, pertains to Matthew's Impulse Assault Rifle. The only similarity is the name. * The Impulse Assault Rifle was originally created to address several complaints about the Impulse Rifle, most notably the clip capacity. Other small issues were also resolved, particularly the slight inaccuracy the movement of the acceleration plates caused on the old I-9 model. The trigger was also moved further forwards to increase stability when firing. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Themed